Solaris' Book Of Forum Challenges
by aVyx
Summary: All the challenges I've written for forums. Rating may change.
1. C1: SolarClan: Help!

**AN: Hey guys! This is the first of any more challenges I write for a forum that isn't MuffinClan. This one is for my own forum, SolarClan, which you should definitely join. :3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hey, there. I'm Bramblefoot of WindClan. I'm an elder now, but in my apprentice days, quite some things happened. Let me tell you a story, little kit.

* * *

I leaped happily out of camp, dashing after Nutclaw, my mentor. "What are we gonna do today?" I asked excitedly.

"You haven't seen the gorge yet, have you?"

I shook my head.

"Alright. I'll show you, then we'll do some hunting practice."

I turned, hearing pawsteps behind me. My eyes narrowed. There was Mistpaw, my rival. The two of us were equally skilled at every level, and everything was a competition between us. Her mentor, Liontail, walked behind her.

"Oh, Bramblepaw," she sneered. I grumbled something and turned away, following Nutclaw as he led us toward the gorge.

We soon arrived. The water pounded its way towards the falls, and I'd heard tales of how dangerous it was, how some cats had fallen in and never been seen again.

"Now, you two better not do anything here, it's much too dangerous for apprentices, and even full-grown warriors," Nutclaw cautioned. But Mistpaw and I were looking challengingly at each other. Mistpaw flicked her head toward the gorge, mouthing, "Later!" I nodded.

Nutclaw and Liontail had turned and were heading across the moor towards a rabbit warren that nobody had hunted near for some time. Mistpaw and I followed, snarling and growling at each other throughout the journey there.

When we arrived, we spent some time running around in the nearby tunnels like total mouse-brains. I got lost at one point and bumped into Mistpaw multiple times, and it was only after Nutclaw and Liontail had gone in and found us that we actually found some rabbits.

Settling down into our nests, we pretended to sleep so the other apprentices wouldn't notice anything. I think we did reasonably well.

After a while, the camp was hardly stirring, everyone having fallen asleep. Holding my breath, I snuck through the dirtplace tunnel with Mistpaw, grinning as we exited the camp.

"C'mon, pipsqueak, let's get to the gorge!" she whispered, bounding away in the gorge's direction. I gleefully followed, ready to outshine my rival for the first time.

When we arrived, the water was still as strong as ever, but we didn't mind. We turned and faced each other.

"So, rival," I hissed, "what are we gonna do?"

Mistpaw grinned. "Oh, I have an idea, Bramblypaws. Give me a moment," she replied, heading back in the direction of camp.

I rolled my eyes, looking at the moonlit water. _It certainly is pretty with the light shining on it, _I thought. Checking the walls of the gorge, I only saw a few sticks and things breaking out of the rock. I shuffled over to a spot that would allow me to grab them if I fell. I glanced up at the sky. _When will Mistpaw be back?_

Suddenly, there was a wild "mrrowr!" from the trees, and I felt something fall and squish me.

"Now I'll finally have no competition!" hissed a voice I recognized as Mistpaw's. I flailed wildly, managing to kick her off, getting to my paws and grinning stupidly as she stood up, growling, and ran at me again.

I dodged to the side, seeing her speed build, but it was too late before I realized she couldn't stop. She fell right into the gorge, catching one of the branches sticking out of the rock walls, her tail dangling over the water. She screamed. "Bramblepaw, help!"

I was too petrified for a moment, and one of her paws slipped. She unsheathed her claws, gripping the branch, snarling up at me. I glanced around wildly, scared for Mistpaw's life, and snapped back to reality as I heard the branch begin to give way.

"BRAMBLEPAWWW!"

I dashed to the edge of the cliff, holding out a paw. "Grab my paw with your claws, Mistpaw! Come on!"

She reached up one paw, straining, but just as she was about to grab my paw, she lost her grip on the branch.

Time seemed to slow down. I watched her fall, both of us screaming, into the gorge, her head barely above the water as she fought against the current, which repeatedly swallowed her.

I watched as she approached the falls, her eyes growing wider every second. The last thing I saw of her was her face, eyes wide, mouth open in a scream, the last sound she'd make.

* * *

Everything that happened afterwards seemed unreal. Nutclaw and Liontail waking up the next morning and finding me alone at the gorge, staring sadly into the water; a ceremony for Mistpaw, whose body couldn't be retrieved.

The next few days passed in a strange haze. I'd never realized what a role Mistpaw played in my life. But eventually I moved past it, became a warrior, found a mate, met my kits. We named one of them Mistkit for my old, fallen rival, and I think I saw a star seem to blink gratefully at me on the night the kits were born.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Make sure to leave a review, I love those things. **


	2. C2: RadianceClan: Just Like Him

**AN: Hello all! This is a challenge for RadianceClan, a forum I've just joined and you should join too!**

**I'm pretty proud of this- I generally can't write battle scenes too well, but I think this one came out nicely! Plus it measured a fine amount of words- over 1,000, a number I normally don't reach.**

**Enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

"StreamClan, attack!"

Rosepaw yowled the battle cry as he charged down the slope, claws out. His brother, Sandpaw, was a blur of pale ginger fur beside him, streaking towards the enemy warriors, his one white paw moving just as fast as the ginger ones.

Rosepaw snarled as he leaped towards a huge gray tabby. The tabby roared, leaping at him, swatting at him midair and landing safely where Rosepaw had stood a moment ago.

Stumbling, the tom raised his head, whipping around and darting to the side as the tabby sprung again. Bounding towards the tabby, Rosepaw scrabbled at his flank, digging his claws into the gray pelt and scrambling onto his back. Digging his claws in, the apprentice scratched and sliced ferociously.

"Get off me, apprentice!" snarled the tabby, rolling to the side and squishing him into the grass. Hardly able to breathe, Rosepaw clawed weakly at the warrior's back, but could feel life slipping away from him.

_I'm sorry, Sandpaw…._

Rosepaw let in a huge gasp of air as the tom flew off of him. Rising quickly to his paws, the ginger tom saw Sandpaw fighting bravely with the tabby, who was obviously winning. Yowling loudly, Rosepaw sprang for the warrior, who was thrashing wildly, laying on his side on the grass as Sandpaw clawed at his back. Rosepaw began to tear into his belly; the grass turned red with a puddle of the warrior's blood that slowly expanded.

Screaming, the tom continued thrashing and flailing, kicking the apprentices off. The two shared a quick glance of _Let's find someone else to bother _and ran off.

In the mêlée of the battle, Rosepaw lost track of Sandpaw, but was too harried to look for him, as a golden she-cat was sprinting towards him. Starting to stumble away, Rosepaw breathed a sigh of relief when a black-and-white she-cat of his Clan threw herself at the enemy, the two vanishing in a writhing ball of fur. Turning and spinning a few times, Rosepaw scanned the battle for his brother. The fight was beginning to break up as StreamClan cats pushed their MeadowClan enemies back towards their own territory. Rosepaw spotted a flash of ginger fur and a white paw in a huddle of cats.

Immediately running to his brother, Rosepaw leaped onto a silver she-cat and clawed at her neck, drawing blood from the gashes he left as the she-cat screamed and raced away, yowling in pain.

"Sandpaw!" Rosepaw called, struggling past a heap of cats, trying to reach his brother. Pushing past the pile, which soon broke up, Rosepaw ran to his brother's side.

Sandpaw was breathing rapidly, lying on the grass, his belly showing a deep, red wound that continued to gush blood onto the field.

"S-Sandpaw!"

Rosepaw could hardly think straight as the last MeadowClan cats fled and the StreamClan cats yowled in victory. _Stupid cats, can't they see something's wrong with Sandpaw? _Rosepaw thought desperately.

_Um, maybe if I push him so he's on his back?_

Rosepaw heaved and struggled, managing to shove Sandpaw on his back. The blood was still flowing from his wound, but less now. Sandpaw's fur was growing sticky with the puddle on the grass.

_N-no, Sandpaw! Sandpaw!_

He let out a long, plaintive yowl; StreamClan cats were soon at his side. The medicine cat, Stoneberry, rushed over, examining Sandpaw thoroughly as the tom's breath began to slow.

"Come on, heal him! You're supposed to heal everyone, since you're a medicine cat!" Rosepaw mewed desperately.

Stoneberry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rosepaw. The wound is too deep. I can't save him."

Rosepaw yowled his grief to the now-starry sky. Silverpelt twinkled coldly above him as his brother's breathing continued to slow.

Rosepaw didn't talk as Sandpaw slowly opened his eyes, coughing a little blood.

"R-Rosepaw?"

"Sandpaw?"

Rosepaw lowered his head, looking into his brother's eyes. "Yeah?"

"I…I want you to know-"

He was briefly cut off by a long, hacking cough, and continued.

"You're…gonna be a great warrior, R-Rosepaw. I know you will."

"Sandpaw…."

The rest of the Clan was watching from a short distance. Rosepaw didn't care about them anymore, though.

"Rosepaw, go on. Make me proud. I-I'll always be there for you, brother."

"Sandpaw…why can't you be a warrior with me?"

"I-I guess StarClan decided that can't happen…."

Rosepaw smiled a little, a sad smile.

"You always did believe more than everyone else, didn't you?"

"Y-yes…I did. But…my time is coming. I can feel it. Goodbye, Rosepaw."

"G-goodbye, brother…."

Sandpaw closed his eyes as the last light in their emerald depths dimmed. With a slow cry, Rosepaw sank onto the grass, shoving his head in his brother's fur and filling the field with muffled wailing.

It took a lot of time before Rosepaw could even be moved from Sandpaw's body.

* * *

"They're beautiful."

"I know…one tortoiseshell like me, one ginger like you. And look, his little white paw!"

Roseclaw smiled at the two kits, his kits. One tortoiseshell like his mate, Emberflower, and one an exact replica of Sandpaw.

Roseclaw had become friends with Emberflower just after his brother's death, finding comfort in the she-cat, who was also an apprentice at that time. Slowly, their relationship had grown into something more, leading to the two tiny kits before him.

"What will we name them?" Roseclaw whispered.

"Let's call our daughter Sorrelkit," Emberflower murmured. Roseclaw nodded.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful she-kit. And I know just what to name the tom."

"What will you call him?" the she-cat asked, although she already knew the answer.

"He looks just like my brother. He'll be Sandkit."

Emberflower nodded. "Perfect. Just like your brother."

"Yes…just like him," Roseclaw purred as he peered up at the stars visible through the roof of the nursery.

For a moment, Roseclaw's amber eyes seemed to glow emerald, and a star seemed to blink down on the new family.

"Just like him."


	3. C3: RadianceClan: Sweet

**AN: I keep writing notes. I try not to but I can't stop myself! Anyways, I'm also proud of this one- it's over 1,000 words as well. Happy happy day!**

**So this is the second challenge I've written for RadianceClan. ****Before you continue and read it, I have to let you know:**

**The end gets very morbid. If you're on the younger end of the FF members, I don't recommend reading that part. The more messed-up parts of my brain needed an exercise.**

**That aside, if you are going to ignore my warning for whatever reason, enjoy!**

I hate her.

I hate her so much, from the tips of my ears to the end of my tail.

I hate her beyond belief.

Stupid Silverface.

With her dumb fur and her dumb face and that dumb way she talks, and the way all the other toms are bowing down at her paws just because she looks good.

They think she's perfect. They forgot the incident. They never even realized how much of the blame goes to her.

They blamed me for Sparrowpaw's death.

As if I would kill my apprentice. Who does that?

Not me.

But they thought it was me that killed her, just because it looked that way.

I don't care if they have good reason to believe I'm responsible.

I'm not the killer. I never harmed Sparrowpaw and if she were still alive I would continue to refrain from doing so.

But stupid Silverface and her dumb apprentice Nightpaw made it look like Sparrowpaw died by my claws.

I always knew those apprentices didn't like each other, but I never knew Nightpaw's hatred could stretch that far.

I remember that night.

_The sun drifted across the sky as I led Sparrowpaw through the marshes._

_She was a strong apprentice, energetic and a quick learner, and I knew she would be a great warrior with some more practice._

_"What can you scent, Sparrowpaw?" I asked quietly._

_"Um…frog, just over there."_

_"Alright. You go to its other side, and I'll chase it towards you."_

_The apprentice nodded and skittered away. I waited a moment until I caught a nod from a stalk of tall grass farther off. Nodding back, I stalked towards the frog, and then broke into a run, splashing loudly towards it._

_With an alarmed croak the frog began hopping the other way, straight into Sparrowpaw's grasp. The she-cat delivered a swift bite to its throat, cutting off another croak._

_"Nice job," I mewed as she stood, eyes shining._

_"Hey, look! It's Sparrowpaw!" came a condescending call from farther off._

_Turning and rolling my eyes, I saw Nightpaw approaching, black fur rippling, an evil grin spread across her face. Silverface followed behind her._

_"Oh, hello, Ashstorm. I see Sparrowpaw learned how to catch a frog!" Silverface hissed, laughing._

_I refused to reply._

_"Badger got your tongue?" Nightpaw growled in a tone that dripped fake care._

_"Back off, Nightpaw!" Sparrowpaw snarled, leaping towards the apprentice, the frog forgotten._

_"Oh, you wanna fight, Sparrowpaw?" Nightpaw sneered._

_Sparrowpaw nodded, yellow eyes narrowing._

_"Fourtrees, tonight. Maybe our mentors can come along and watch you fail!"_

_The marshes seemed to ring with Nightpaw and Silverface's harsh laughter as they stalked away, tails in the air._

_I turned to talk to Sparrowpaw, but she was already gone._

_I watched nervously as the apprentices faced each other._

_"So, how do you propose we settle this round, Sparrowpaw?" Nightpaw growled._

_"A fight is probably what every other apprentice does. We're not every other apprentice," Sparrowpaw hissed in reply._

_"Let's climb up one of the Great Oaks!" Nightpaw murmured, eyes bright with hostility and competition._

_Sparrowpaw nodded. "Let's do…that one!"_

_The two bounded over to one of the Great Oaks closer to ShadowClan land. I stood, following them, Silverface doing the same and giving me sassy glares._

_Growling slightly, I watched as the apprentices faced each other._

_"We'll go to that branch," Nightpaw decided, pointing at a high-up branch with one paw._

_"Sure. First one back down wins," Sparrowpaw mewed, smirking._

_"Alright. When I say 'mouse,' go, okay?" Nightpaw whispered._

_Sparrowpaw nodded. I tensed, my heart pounding._

_"Mouse!"_

_The two apprentices shot up the tree, making fast progress towards the branch. I watched as a feeling of despair grew somewhere within me._

This isn't going to work, _I thought worriedly. Though Nightpaw had made progress, Sparrowpaw was definitely surging ahead._

_The two were approaching the branch by now. Silverface nudged me, but I didn't dare do anything in reply._

_Sparrowpaw slipped a little, scrambling up towards the branch. Reaching out a paw, she gripped it, heaving herself up onto its surface and glaring back down at Nightpaw with a sassy, victorious grin._

_Nightpaw frowned as she climbed onto the branch beside Sparrowpaw. I couldn't catch what they were saying, but I could just see their facial expressions; Sparrowpaw's momentary victory, Nightpaw's conceding face transforming into one of evil as she nodded to Silverface, who nodded back, mumbling to me, "Whatever happens now, you won't tell anyone."_

_My fur bristled, and I let out a shout as I realized Sparrowpaw had fallen off the branch and was hurtling to the earth. Bounding forward, I sank to the ground as she crashed on top of me, moaning in pain._

_"Ash…Ashstorm?" she murmured._

_"Sparrowpaw?"_

_Silverface bounded over, Nightpaw quickly slipping down the trunk. When the apprentice hit the ground, she leaped on top of Sparrowpaw, pinning her to my back._

_Silverface clawed at me for a heartbeat or two, ripping a patch of my fur out and shoving it between Sparrowpaw's unsheathed claws. Nightpaw grinned to her mentor as the two raised their paws above Sparrowpaw's neck._

_I was too frightened to move as they brought their paws down and blood spattered the ground nearby, amplified by Sparrowpaw's pained shriek._

_"SPARROWPAW!"_

But I got my revenge.

Moons after that, when Sparrowpaw should have gotten used to warrior life, I struck.

Nightpaw had become a warrior by then.

Stupid apprentice, living while my charge died.

My revenge was so, so sweet. So perfect.

I lured Silverface and Nightpaw, at that point Nightfoot, to Fourtrees, on a night similar to the one where Sparrowpaw died.

And then I killed them.

Nightfoot fell from the same branch Sparrowpaw fell from. She had nothing to stop her and no one to live for except herself.

I watched her die.

And then I turned to Silverface, and I grinned.

And I leaped at her, and I dug my fangs deep into her neck, loving the warm blood that gushed out of her as she struggled to fight me.

I won that fight.

I licked some blood from the puddle she'd left.

Then I ripped some of her and Nightfoot's fur out and put the bits in between their claws, the same way they'd decorated Sparrowpaw.

I don't know why they never exiled me when Sparrowpaw died. Maybe they had a hint of suspicion and let me stay.

But I don't care.

When I drank Silverface's blood, I didn't taste blood.

I tasted revenge.

And it was oh so sweet.

**AN: I told you it was messed up.**


	4. C4: RadianceClan: Dreamless

**AN: Here's my third RadianceClan chapter! I'm really getting these done, aren't I? :3**

**So this one is the longest so far, and that makes me very, very happy. Like, 1,400 words. So happy.**

**I think this one isn't the best in quality, though. Also, towards the end I kinda just made it more romantic, I guess maybe part of me wanted to make up for the romantic one-shot hiatus? Oh well, whatever. Enjoy the story, and remember to review!**

* * *

_"Hello? Mom? Anyone?"_

_"Is anyone there?"_

_"Please, anyone?"_

_"Anyone at all? Help!"_

_I swiveled my head in desperation, scanning the fog with worried blue-green eyes as I ran a few tail-lengths across the grass._

_"Where am I?"_

_"Is anyone there? Please, help!"_

_No reply._

_"Help!"_

_Still silence._

_"HELP!"_

* * *

I awoke with a start.

_Another dream…._

I'd been having these dreams for four days now, and I was getting tired of them. Each started in a foggy place I knew nothing about, and each ended with me screaming for help. It was the same vicious cycle every night.

"You alright, Crowpaw?"

I perked my ears and looked for the source of the voice. It was Spiderpaw, my sister, looking at me with concern in her amber eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I replied. I hadn't told anyone about the dreams yet; I knew they'd only fuss over me as if I were a kit.

"Alright," she mewed, nodding, although I could still detect a flash of worry in her eyes as the other apprentices awoke.

"What do you think the mentors will have us do today?" asked Lizardpaw, a rather beautiful (at least in my eyes) tortoiseshell she-cat.

"No idea. Maybe hunting practice?" replied Littlepaw, a small brown tom. Licking one paw, he drew it over his ear as we each yawned and stretched and were soon summoned into camp by our mentors.

"So, what're we gonna do today?" Lizardpaw excitedly asked her mentor, Cloudpath, a white she-cat with a few small gray patches.

"Battle practice," the warrior replied. Spiderpaw cheered, of course- she was the best at battling out of the four of us. The rest of us rolled our eyes and groaned inwardly- I could tell Littlepaw and Lizardpaw were doing the same thing as me, just by the way they glanced at each other.

We soon arrived at the training hollow.

"Today you'll be divided into pairs. First, you'll do some basic battle practice to warm up, and then I'll set you a task," mewed Nettleflower, Spiderpaw's mentor and the deputy of the Clan.

Everyone's gaze pierced Nettleflower's stoic face; everyone knew everyone else wanted Spiderpaw as a partner.

"Okay. Littlepaw, you're with Crowpaw, and Lizardpaw, you're with Spiderpaw," the pale gray she-cat decided.

Littlepaw and I shared slightly disappointed glances as Lizardpaw jumped over to Spiderpaw, both she-cats grinning.

"When I say 'brambles,' I want both pairs to attack the other. And…brambles!" Nettleflower shouted, causing all four of us to rocket at each other.

Spiderpaw crashed into me before I could make a move and pinned me to the ground, batting at my belly with her claws sheathed. Struggling to throw her off, I rolled to the side and rolled again, pummeling her belly and face with my paws.

Spiderpaw wasn't easily beaten, though; in hardly a moment she'd seized control and threw me off just as Littlepaw flew at her and Lizardpaw at me.

We rolled across the hollow, and I knew that it was becoming more and more obvious how little effort I was putting in against Lizardpaw.

"Okay, warm-up over!" called Nettleflower. Littlepaw and Spiderpaw broke apart after a few heartbeats, the tom looking thoroughly discouraged and beaten.

"Alright. I didn't tell you, but the winning pair gets an advantage in the task. Spiderpaw, Lizardpaw, I can see you two obviously won, so let me tell you about the task and your advantage," the pale gray warrior stated, looking proudly at her apprentice.

"See the moss clumped to that branch?" Nettleflower pointed her tail at a patch of moss sticking to a branch of a tall oak tree. Four nods replied to her.

"The first cat who goes up the tree and returns with all the moss wins the task. However, both pairs have to try to stop the other while also attempting to get the moss for their own team. Lizardpaw, Spiderpaw, your advantage is that you may start two heartbeats ahead of the other apprentices," Nettleflower reported.

Spiderpaw and Lizardpaw shared excited glances, while my blue eyes gleamed with desperation. _No way! They'll totally win!_

"Okay. Once again, when I say 'brambles,' I want you to start the task!" Nettleflower exclaimed, eyes shining. Spiderpaw nodded, grinning, and Lizardpaw looked more ready for this than anything else.

"And…brambles!"

* * *

I kept looking behind me as I approached the jagged peaks. I knew the Clan would most likely disapprove of this- an apprentice heading out on his own to the Moonstone? Yeah, no way I'd ever get off scot-free unless I did this right.

I reached Mothermouth and peered into the darkness of the tunnel ahead, gulping and placing a paw on the cold stone.

_Here goes nothing._

Putting the other three paws into the tunnel, I bounded full-pelt through the darkness despite hitting my head a few times on the tunnel roof. Losing my grip on the rock, I began to tumble and roll down, down, down….

I landed in a cavern that I knew immediately was blazing with light; a pure shine was hitting my eyelids, and as I opened my eyes, I threw a paw over them to block the sudden brightness.

I saw a stone in front of me, a few tail-lengths tall, shining with the light of the moon. My eyes widened as I realized I'd definitely reached my destination.

_Not much time, Crowpaw!_

I crawled towards it and gently pressed my nose to the stone. A chill swept over me as I closed my eyes and felt sleep take me.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Crowpaw!"_

_I perked my ears, whipping around and seeing my mother, Heatherflower, pounding towards me, happiness in her eyes._

_"Crowpaw, my sweet, precious son!"_

_"Mom!" I purred. We nuzzled for a moment before she stepped back._

_"Mom?"_

_"Oh, Crowpaw, your dreams. They sadden me so," she sighed._

_"What are they about? Why do I keep having them?" I asked, eyes bright with pleading._

_"I don't know, my son," Heatherflower replied, shaking her head sadly. I lowered my own, studying the ground for a moment. When I looked up, I saw that Heatherflower had gone._

_"Mom? Mom! Mom, where are you?"_

_"MOM! PLEASE!"_

_I heard a shout from farther away._

_"Hello? Anyone there?" came the voice._

_"I'm here!" I shouted back._

_I could see a cat approaching from the gloom. I made out a tortoiseshell pelt and the worried eyes of Lizardpaw, green as a leaf in the hottest season._

_"Lizardpaw!"_

_"Crowpaw? What's going on?"_

_"I don't know…have you been having a dream lately? Every night?" I asked._

_"Oh, yes! In fog, and I'm the only cat there, shouting and shouting but there's no reply?"_

_I nodded fervently. "I keep having the same dream!"_

_"That's weird…Crowpaw…."_

_She was looking rather abashed._

_"Y-yeah?"_

_"Erm, there's something I've…been meaning to say to you," she whispered._

_"Wh-what is it?" My voice had become quieter as well._

_"Um…I…I really like you, Crowpaw. A lot."_

_I let the silence stretch before breaking it._

_"I like you too, Lizardpaw. Even more than you like me."_

_"There's no way you could like me more than I like you, Crowpaw. It's impossible."_

_"It's completely possible," I purred, rolling my eyes._

_"Oh, no it isn't!" _

_The tortoiseshell leaped at me and we tumbled through the fog for a moment before I realized it had cleared._

_"The fog's gone!" I yelped in surprise. Lizardpaw gasped._

_"Do you think it means something?" she asked, sounding mystified._

_"Maybe," I murmured._

_"Lizardpaw?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"…Lizardpaw, I-"_

* * *

I held back a yawn as the sun rose and the leaf-bare chill sent shivers through my fur.

"You can talk now," came the voices of our mentors. Grinning and looking at Lizardfur, I hopped into camp.

"Congratulations, new warriors," purred Cloudpath as I went straight for the fresh-kill pile. Nodding my thanks, I feasted on a vole before making a beeline for the warriors' den and curling up in a nest at the edge of the cluster.

"Crowfang?"

"Hm?"

"Remember that dream we had? When we were apprentices?"

"Yeah…and the scolding I got when I came back and everyone learned I'd been to the Moonstone?"

Lizardfur chuckled. "I think Nettleflower had never done any fiercer scolding in her life!"

I sighed happily for a moment as a yawn broke off the sigh.

"Someone's tired, aren't they?" Lizardfur purred. I nodded.

"Y-yeah, tired…." I yawned again, closing my eyes and smiling as something warm pressed against me. I knew it was Lizardfur for so many reasons, but I didn't care. I just shuffled a little in the nest and let the darkness of sleep overcome me.

Ever since the fog had cleared, my sleep was dreamless.

* * *

**AN: SO MANY LINE BREAKS.**

**SO. MANY.**

**SO MANY LINE BREAKS.**


	5. C5: RadianceClan: Thunder

**AN: Hi all! This is my 4th challenge for RadianceClan. :3**

**Sadly, this one's hardly as long as the others, but I guess it doesn't matter *shrug*. Hope you enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

I was only two days into apprenticeship when I died.

I remember it clearly; everything that happened before and after the accident. I don't like to think about how I felt when it happened.

* * *

Stupid Vole, _I thought savagely as I crawled through the smelly dirtplace tunnel. _I'll show that dumb loner who's the better cat.

_I hadn't met her yet, but I'd heard of her. She'd killed many cats from the Clan, and no one knew why._

_I made my way through the forest, listening to the sounds of the night and the trees around me. A squirrel darted up a tree at the sound of my pawsteps; I didn't care. I hadn't come to hunt._

_I'd come to prove myself._

_Weaving through the bracken, I scented Vole before I saw her. I gave no thought to how she'd gotten so far into ThunderClan land- that didn't matter._

_"Ah! An apprentice, come to fight me?"_

_The condescending voice of the loner rang in my ears. I shrugged, shaking my fur out._

_"Of course. You can't expect to go on like this without a challenge!" I hissed in reply._

_Vole shrugged back. "I wasn't expecting anyone to find me, but no good loner travels without friends. Golden! Red!"_

_A golden she-cat and a ginger tom appeared from the shadows, smirking._

_"I enlisted Golden and Red to help me defeat you," she mewed, grinning. "But of course, I'd rather not kill you- why not take a dare?"_

_"What kind of dare?" I asked suspiciously, tilting my head._

_"A run across the Thunderpath. Whoever goes second has to start running as soon as the first cat reaches the other side. If you survive, I will let you fight me. If not..."_

_She smirked._

_"Sounds sketchy...but okay," I replied, nodding in agreement._

_"Excellent. Let's get going. Golden and Red will make sure you don't back out on me."_

_I rolled my eyes. "I already told you I won't, but if you need a pair of bodyguards to keep you safe, then so be it," I mewed, smirking._

_Vole's eyes narrowed._

_"Anyway," she snarled after a moment, regaining her composure, "let's go. I don't want to waste moonlight."_

_We set off, Vole ahead of me and her two goons behind me. As we passed Snakerocks- thankfully without any snake encounters-, Vole sped up._

I wonder why she's going so fast? _I thought, but decided not to pursue the topic, bumping into Vole as we reached the Thunderpath._

_"Alright. You can go first," Vole hissed. I rolled my eyes._

_"Are you really so scared, loner?" I retorted._

_Vole snarled. "Fine, I'll go first if you're such a coward."_

_Stepping forward and hesitantly putting a paw on the black stone, Vole looked both ways, taking a moment to listen and smell for monsters before bounding across the Thunderpath, full-pelt._

_"Come on, mouse-brain!" she called from the other side. "Remember our deal? You have to go right after me!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Fine!"_

_Putting my paws on the Thunderpath, I began to sprint across._

_But my legs were shorter than Vole's, and the deal had forced me to start at that moment. Had I not been such an idiot, I would have lived._

_I heard a roar approaching me and smelled the rank scent of a monster bearing down on me. Yowling in fear, I skidded to a halt in the middle of the Thunderpath, staring with wide eyes as the massive monster appeared._

_Vole, meanwhile, did nothing to help me, only watched as I screamed._

_The shriek tore itself out of me as though it were alive. Pain flooded my entire being; I could hardly feel anything but it as my vision went white._

* * *

After that, I could only remember faint voices pulsing somewhere deep in my ears, and pain that hardly faded for a while. The voices sounded stressed and concerned at first, but as time passed I heard them grow grim and sad.

They thought I didn't hear them, but I did. I heard them announce my fate to my mother, and then the rest of the Clan. I heard them say that they'd found Vole, that the loner was dead, and I felt a tiny flicker of victory within me.

I heard them, clustered around me, as I let out my last breath.


	6. C6: LightClan: First Snow

"Hey, Hawkpaw!"

Narrowing my eyes, I frowned, grumbling as I turned my head to the source of the noise. It was Rainpaw, a dark blue-gray tom with lighter flecks all over his pelt. He stood nearby, smirking at me.

"Stop being such a kit, Hawkpaw. Apprentices don't try to catch snowflakes," he taunted. His brother, Oakpaw, laughed appreciatively from the apprentices' den.

"Shut up," I hissed quietly, turning away and staring at the cloudy gray-white sky. The snow drifted down around me in little flakes. This was the first snow I had ever experienced in my life; the new weather dazzled me beyond belief.

"What was that?"

Looking back at Rainpaw, whose tilted head betrayed the sarcasm of his question.

"I said, shut up," I mumbled, beginning to stare at the ground as the snow grew a little stronger.

"Say it again, I can't hear you," Rainpaw snarled, laughing. Standing, he looked towards the entrance of camp, calling, "Hey, Snowpaw! Swanpaw!"

Snowpaw and Swanpaw, two pure white sisters, bounded over. Snowpaw tilted her head.

"Yeah, Rainpaw? What's up?" the smaller of the two asked.

"Hawkpaw's acting like a kit. Do you think Swanpaw might be able to sort her out?" Rainpaw hissed, eyes gleaming. Snowpaw shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well, um…." The she-cat's voice trailed off after a moment.

"Well, what?" Rainpaw growled, shoving his head close to hers, green eyes glaring into her copper ones. "I thought you were on my side."

Snowpaw stumbled away, eyes wide. "Well, er, it's just…."

"Whatever." Rainpaw turned, looking back at me. "Swanpaw, could you do me a favor?"

The larger of the sisters perked her ears, looking at Rainpaw. "What is it?"

Rainpaw's eyes narrowed as his mouth shaped into a winning grin. "Let Hawkpaw know how an apprentice fights."

Swanpaw nodded, amber eyes shining as she pounded across the ground towards me. Yowling in surprise, I could hardly roll away as she landed on top of me, cuffing my ears and scratching at my belly with unsheathed claws, growling with battle fury.

Rolling to the side a few times, I tried to throw the large apprentice off, but found no success. Not me, Rainpaw, Crowpaw, Ashpaw, or Patchpaw had ever been able to throw Swanpaw off.

"Swanpaw! Get off of Hawkpaw right now!"

The stern voice coming from nearby belonged to the Clan deputy, Squirrelheart. The ginger tom stood over us, glaring at Swanpaw with a very severe, serious expression.

The apprentice immediately scrambled off of me; sighing with relief as her weight vanished, I got to my paws. Blood dripped from my belly; seeing it, Squirrelheart's eyes narrowed.

"Swanpaw, in Tornstar's den now. Hawkpaw, visit Blizzardleaf for your belly," the deputy ordered. Swanpaw stalked off to Tornstar's den as I headed into Blizzardleaf's.

Blizzardleaf, the medicine cat, padded over, stumbling a little. Everyone knew he was getting old, but the gray tom denied his age, refusing to retire, even though his former apprentice, Brightberry, was starting to do most of the work.

"Ah, a fight? Apprentices," Blizzardleaf huffed, though I caught a twinkle in his eyes. "Lie down here," he mewed, pointing his tail at a nest while he bustled off to get herbs.

I settled in the moss, reviewing Squirrelheart's intervention, sighing quietly and happily as I remembered Swanpaw's annoyed stalking to Tornstar's den.

"Okay, you'll be fine. Come back later so I can check on your wound again," Blizzardleaf mewed, snapping me out of my reverie. Standing and nodding gratefully, I bounded outside, immediately snarling quietly at the sight that greeted me: Rainpaw and Swanpaw standing nearby, looking mildly interested as I emerged from the den. The two apprentices got to their paws, striding over to me.

"So, Hawkpaw," hissed Swanpaw. I backed away, eyes wide as she continued.

"Do you know what you've done?"

I shook my head.

"You delayed my warrior ceremony," hissed the apprentice, moving closer to me.

"H-how-"

Before I could continue, Rainpaw bounded up, pushing his tail in front of my mouth.

"Shush, Hawkpaw," he hissed. "Just listen."

The two waited for a moment before they could be sure I wouldn't talk. As if I would in that situation!

"Okay." Rainpaw sat down, gazing at me with serious green eyes. "We've got a dare for you."

I perked my ears slightly. "What is it?"

"The elders are saying the snow will get worse at night. Spend the whole night out in the snow, and you can come back as a true apprentice of OakClan. I won't make fun of you, and Swanpaw won't fight you again," the dark-furred tom explained, eyes gleaming. "So, are you in?"

I nodded almost immediately. "Of course I am."

Rainpaw stood, grinning. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

Tails twined in the air, the two apprentices marched back to their own dens as the sun began to set.

* * *

My teeth chattered against each other as I ran through the forest. Sure, the snow had gotten worse, but I never thought it would be this bad.

It was becoming a full-on snowstorm: my vision was swamped with white as snow roared down from the skies, covering my pelt with white and wrapping its chill around me.

I stumbled through the forest, my short legs moving slowly through the thick snow on the ground. For a moment I thought longingly of the apprentices' den, my moss nest, the warmth of the other apprentices spreading over me.

Then I shook my head. _A true apprentice can last out a night in the snow, _I thought. Then an idea hit me; instead of wallowing and trudging through the snow, I could just leap quickly enough that my paws wouldn't sink into the snow. Smiling to myself - _A true apprentice also comes up with great ideas _- I pummeled the snow with my paws, eventually rising to the top of the snow layer.

I began to leap through the forest, commencing a plan to find a tree to climb up into. If I were safe among the branches, I could just fall asleep and pass my night off as a deadly exploration only a proper apprentice would survive.

Bumping into a birch tree, I dug my unsheathed claws into the bark, making my way up the trunk and onto a branch. Settling down, I smiled to myself.

_See you in the morning, Rainpaw._

* * *

When I woke up, I felt different.

I couldn't really feel my paws or my ears or anything at all. Raising my head from my paws, I saw a horrible sight only a tail-length away.

My own body.

The only sign that it was even there was the lump of snow poking up from the ground. Bounding over, I kicked some of the snow off of it.

Yep.

It was me.

My dark brown tabby pelt - with a pang, I remembered my mother's fond compliments on it - was cold to the touch, and the green eyes of my body were closed.

The chill of leaf-bare crept into my heart as I realized what had happened.

I had died.


	7. C7: MuffinClan: The Tale of Kawaiibow

**AN: Hi all! I'm back again. I decided to merge my MC challenges with the main challenge book since it was really useless having them separate, so…enjoy this prolific!**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats. No copyright infringement intended!-**

* * *

One day, a beautiful golden she-cat was strutting through the forest. Her fur was really sparkly, and so were her beautiful rainbow eyes. She was super kawaiidesu and had a pink bow on her head. There was a bright cherry-red bow on her tail. She had beautiful rainbow wings that were super kawaiidesu because kawaii.

Her name was Superduperkawaiidesurainbowwings, often called Kawaiibow.

Kawaiibow walked through the forest, flipping a tuft of green hair that hung over one rainbow eye. "I'm so beautiful," she meowed to no one in particular, sighing happily. But then she remembered: oh no! None of the toms loved her. _They should love me! _she thought desperately. Then an evilllll glint entered her sparkly rainbow kawaii eyes.

_I'll make them!_

So the next day Kawaiibow walked up to a really handsome tom called Garystu. All the she-cats loved him except Kawaiibow, cuz kawaii. So she was like, "Oh, Garystu, I love you soooo much."

And since Garystu had loved Kawaiibow from the moment she was born, they fell in love.

And then one day Kawaiibow was like "Garystu im gonna have your kits :D" and Garystu was like "Yayyy" and then the next day Kawaiibow had kits.

But when you're as kawaii as Kawaiibow, you have kits in a very different way.

When Kawaiibow started kitting, a ton of rainbows exploded around her and then suddenly four kittens appeared. One was super kawaii. It looked just like Kawaiibow. So they named it Kawaiikit. The only tom was a really manly one. He looked a lot like Garystu, so they named him Garykit. The next was a beautiful emerald she-cat with purple stripes and shiny ruby-red eyes that opened as soon as she was born. She was called Desukit.

The last kit was the most special. Her fur and eyes were rainbow, and she was super sparkly. As soon as she was born, she started talking and running around and being really awesome. All the toms fell in love with her, and she was named Kawaiibow II, except everyone called her Kawaiibow the Second because cats don't know Roman numerals.

So then one day while Kawaiibow II was training, her mentor saw a sparkly rainbow butterfly and chased it all over the place like a total idiot. When he caught it, it said, "The second of the kawaiiest bows will save the Clans…" and died. Kawaiibow II's mentor suddenly screamed and ran around like an idiot. Then he told Kawaiibow II the prophecy and then died.

Kawaiibow II became a warrior that day because of the prophecy. As soon as she became a warrior, she sprouted beautiful wings just like Kawaiibow's (all the other kits had boring purple wings). She flew into the sky and saw a ton of Dark Forest cats flying towards her Clan.

"Oh noes," she said, shooting beautiful rainbow sparkle lasers out of her eyes at the cats. They all exploded and Kawaiibow I was like "I love you my daughter, now I must die. There is only room for one Kawaiibow in this world." and then she died.

And Kawaiibow became super kawaii by absorbing her mother's kawaii energy. All the toms fell in love with her and she had a million kits and everyone exploded.

A million years later, Kawaiibow's kits were reborn because they were super kawaii. They all fell in love and had a million kits each, so then the world was overcome with cats. Then Kawaiibow's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandchildren made a bunch of Clans. They followed the Kawaii Code, which is as follows:

**1. **Defend your kawaiiness, using everything except kawaii powers.

**2.** Only take prey from another Clan's territory.

**3. **Feed everyone in order of how kawaii they are. The most kawaii kitties get to eat first.

**4. **Prey is killed to be eaten and played with.

**5. **A kit must have enough kawaii to become an apprentice. If they are not kawaii enough, they are abandoned.

**6. **Newly appointed warriors will throw a party after their ceremony.

**7. **A cat cannot be made deputy unless they are kawaii enough.

**8. **Whoever is most kawaii at the time of the leader's death is made the new leader.

**9. **After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen within one second.

**10. **A party including all Clans is held during the new moon.

**11. **Boundaries must be kawaii-ized daily.

**12. **No warrior may neglect anyone that is kawaii enough to be respected.

**13. **The word of the most kawaii cat in the Clan is the Kawaii Code.

**14. **An honorable kawaiicat kills everyone in a battle who is not kawaii enough.

**15. **A kawaiicat rejects the life of a non-kawaiicat.

All the Clans wrote the Kawaii Code on pieces of bark they laid around the camp to remind everyone to stay kawaii. Then one night, it was the new moon, and the newest Kawaiibow was leading her Clan to the Kawaiiparty. She used her kawaii powers to bring them along and then went to the party and drank a lot of drinks. She met up with the newest Garystustar and they went in a bush and did stuff. Then Kawaiibow had a million kits who were so kawaii they exploded and then all the other cats lost their kawaiiness. So they all cried and cried and the world turned into a big ball of cat tears.

And then one day, a great cat named Desu appeared. Kawaiibow had renounced the bow part of her name, but kept the kawaii because she was the last kawaiicat. So she talked to Desu and Kawaii was like "Hi desu" and Desu said "How do you know my name" and Kawaii said "I am the last kawaiicat."

Desu shrieked and said, "I am the only Desucat!"

So then they had a bunch of kittens who were all hybrids: they carried the kawaiiness of kawaii and the desuness of desu, and were called kawaiidesu. The world was populated with kawaiidesu cats, and they all praised the great goddesses Kawaii and Desu.


	8. C8: SolarClan: Mistake

**A/N: ugh i was hoping this would be longer but w/e**

**tw: one character almost commits suicide, platonic sister love, unwanted/unexpected pregnancy**

**this is a bit of a prequel to my one-shot about Batstar and Littlefur, which you can probably find in my one-shot book c;**

* * *

"I made a mistake."

The cat in the alley sighed. "A really big one."

The other cat, who was slightly smaller, tilted their head. "What mistake?"

The first cat gestured at her belly with one paw, beginning to look embarrassed. "I…um…me and Batstar…."

"Oh. Oh!" the other exclaimed. "Littlefur, really? You're expecting? That's great!"

"No, it's not! It's not great! I'm not _supposed _to be expecting, Mottleflower! Not with Batstar!"

Mottleflower sighed. "Still. It's kits, Littlefur. You'll be a mother soon!"

"But I don't _want_ to be a mother! I never wanted to have kits!" Littlefur tilted her head back and wailed to the cold, starry sky above.

"Aw…" Mottleflower drew close to her sister. "Don't worry, Littlefur. I'm here for you. I managed to raise my little ones up just fine. I can help you."

Littlefur broke away from her sister, staring her straight in the eye. "Mottleflower, you don't _get it!_ I don't _want_ help! I don't _want_ kits!"

"Littlefur, please!" Mottleflower pleaded. "Just accept it. You can't stop the kits."

Littlefur's orange eyes narrowed.

"I could."

It took Mottleflower a moment to register what her sister had said. When she did, she whispered one word.

"_No._"

"Yes."

"No. No, Littlefur. I won't let you."

"Then I'll just have to let myself. Catch me if you can!" Littlefur yowled, turning and leaping into the air. She dug her unsheathed claws into cracks in the brick of the building and began ascending.

"No!" Mottleflower shrieked, scaling up after her sister. "No, Littlefur, don't! What about the kits?"

There was no reply, but Mottleflower thought Littlefur hesitated for a heartbeat before speeding up.

"Littlefur, please, don't!"

The small she-cat was almost at the top of the building now.

"Littlefur, I beg you! _Don't do this!"_

"I'm sorry, Mottleflower. But I have to," Littlefur snarled as she clambered onto the roof of the building. _I have to._

"Littlefur, think of the kits, and Batstar! Yes, I know you never wanted kits, and I know you're going to have a real time raising them, but it's worth every second. Raising kits, being in love, even just _living._ It's worth it, Littlefur. Please. There's so many reasons to stay," Mottleflower panted as she crawled onto the roof of the tower.

"What reasons are there, then? Tell me some," Littlefur hissed.

"The…" Mottleflower looked up at the sky. "The stars, and the moon. And sunsets and sunrises, and the fresh air of the morning, and the smell of the forest, and all your Clanmates, and, and…so many things, Littlefur. So. Many. Things. Please don't. I'd never be able to live without my favorite sister."

Littlefur was silent for a moment before muttering, "But I'm your _only_ sister."

Two heartbeats passed before Mottleflower lightly tackled her sister, beginning to laugh in spite of herself. "I _know,_ you furball, and that's why you're my favorite. You're the best sister anyone could have. Now come on." She rolled off of her sister, smiling.

"Let's go home."

Littlefur gazed at her for a moment and thought.

She thought about Batstar, and her unborn kits, and the stars and the sunrises and the sunsets, and she knew in a heartbeat that it wasn't worth it.

Nothing was worth it. Nothing ever would be.

She dipped her head. "Alright. I'll come."

Mottleflower exhaled with relief. "Thanks, little sis. I love you."

"I love you too, big sis."

* * *

**a/n: this is a little serious for me but**

** everyone struggling through each day, week, month, year: you're awesome, and you deserve to be happy. please stay here.**

**there's so much for you to do with your life.**

***insert heart symbol***


End file.
